Heart at Ransom
by ruler of all evil
Summary: sakura has received a mysterious valentines note... and seeks wants to know who sent it what it is says and why. just read it... i am not good at summaries...One-Shot


Evil: I am alive... and I am still writing... I have some major ideas for my sister from the past and I am still mapping them out so bear with me. But i did get a really cute Ideal after reading a card my friends brother made for valentines day... and the boy is only in 6th grade!! so here it goes...

disclaimer: I do not own the card or card captor sakura... sadly, I don't

Summery: sakura received a mysterious valentine. And now she's on the hunt to find out what it says.

It was early on February 14th when Sakura Kinomoto woke up. Deciding not to go back to sleep, she got dressed in a pale pink knee length skirt and a light blue t-shirt that had two animated brown bears that had had hearts floating above their heads, as they looked into each others eyes. Putting her waist length auburn hair into a loose bun with her bangs framing her face, she left her room to go cook breakfast.

"Morning Oka-san." Sakura greeted the photo of her mother. After cooking and eating her breakfast she checked to see if her dad had left a note before leaving to Egypt for another dig. No such luck. Checking the time she put her shoes on and walked to school, not feeling like blading to school that morning.

Upon arriving she was bombardier with flowers and candies along with many, many love notes. Sighing Sakura dumped all of them in her locker. But as she was about to do so, a note fell out of her locker. Bending down to pick it up, she grabbed it and stood back up. Looking at the note she automatically confused. It was written in French!

Looking around for Tomoyo,as she had taken a couple of French classes, she found her just coming into the building. Running over to her best friend she shrieked "Tomoyo!!"

"Sakura! You're up early." Tomoyo smiled "is there something wrong? You looked trouble." concerned for her friends health she was about to ask more questions when Sakura beat her to it.

"Tomoyo do you know what this say?

-Moi avons tes coeur chez rancon

if te voulons pour vois tes coeur de nouveau

donc soit mien valentine

-

It's written in French, and I can not read French..." Sakura said handing Tomoyo the valentine card.

It took Tomoyo a few minutes to get through the handwriting, which in truth says a lot about the person who wrote it.

"Well, the handwriting tells me it was written by a guy, one with nice handwriting, and one who hasn't been studying French all that long, or not at all." Tomoyo started and was about to go on but the bell rang dismissing them to class.

Ounce arriving at their 1st block class they started to go over the letter.

" Moi means I, Avons means have, Tes means your, Coeur means heart, and Rancon means ransom."

Tomoyo started.

"So the first line is I have your heart for randsom?" sakura stated, "hoe!!!!!!!!!!"

"Then if is if, te is you, voulons is want, pour is to, vois is see, tes is your, coeur is heart, and de nouveau is again." Tomoyo finished the second line, "if you want to see your heart again," she said.

The she decoded the last line, "donc is then, soit is be, mien is my, and valentine is valentine. Then be my valentine!!!" she finished.

"I have your heart at ransom, if you want to see your heart again, then be my valentine?" Sakura looked questioningly at the paper. 'who would go through all that for me?' she thought. The teacher then walked into the room so she turned around and left the starry eyed girl alone for a while.

time jump

Puzzled over the strange valentine she had received she was walking through the grounds of the school at lunch thinking of who could have given the message to her. Wishing now more than ever that her Syaoran-kun would come back from China, I mean it had been a good five years since he had to leave her.

"syaoran I miss you!" Sakura sighed. Leaning against the wall she watched as a short 9th grader came running over to where she stood.

"you... your Sakura... Kin..Kinomoto?" he asked, stuttering, and fidgeting.

"yes, and you are?" Sakura asked the boy. He looked nervous as hell.

"i'm jake... but thats not why I am here... you see I was told to give you thins..." he handed her the note and then took off once again in the direction he came in.

Unfolding the letter Sakura read the letter,this one was in English, a class she took. "meet me after school underneath the cherry blossom tree, you can give me my answer then. With love your devilish handsome secret admirer."Sakura finished reading then let a loud hoe come from her lips be for she ran off to find tomoyo.

Running through the hall she finally found Tomoyo coning out of the choir room, "Tomoyo I got another one... from the same guy, but this time in English and he wants me to meat him after school!" sakura said she was a little shaken up. She, after all, is in love with Syaoran Li, who just happened to be in training, and here she has to tell some random guy she's not interested in him. Oh how she hated to hurt peoples feelings.

"Calm down Kura-chan. Just go meat the guy and then tell him you are not interested, okay?"Tomoyo tried to comfort her friend. And at the same time inwardly smiling, after all she knew who wrote the notes. "according to the second note, he is very conceited, he thinks he is all that and a bag of potato chip." Tomoyo giggled and earned a laugh from her friend as well.

time jump

After school sakura had gone to where the note had said to go and when she got out there, there was a table with a vase with a single rose in it. On the two plates where two very delicious looking slices of chocolate cake. On the ground and on the table where petals that had fallen off of the cherry blossom tree that added the last touches.

"hello?" sakura asked, looking around for the guy who wrote the letters. Then out of no where she couldn't see as two hands coverd her eyes. Sakura then felt a familiar aura as well as smelled a familiar sent, a sent of sandalwood and spice.

"Guess who?" a playful voice could be heard.

A smile the spread a crossed Sakura's face as she answered, "Syaoran?" she asked. Turning around she shrieked and jumped on him happy to finally be in his arms again. "i missed you!"

"I missed you too." he said as he hugged her close to him. Kissing her forhead he wispered in her ear, "so, will you be my valentine? Or will I just have to keep your heart?" he asked.

"how about this, you can have my heart, and i'll be your valentine!" sakura said smiling.

Syaoran smiled at her answer, "works for me!" he said. Bending down to catch her lips in a soft kiss. Which took sakura by surprise. "now how about that cake I set up over there?" leading sakura over to a seat, he let her sit down and then he pushed her chair in. then he sat in his own and watched his little cherry blossom eat her piece of chocolate cake.

"Yum!!!!"

mean while in the bushes another couple sat filming the two, one smirking at his cute lttle desendant and the other starry eyed and filming. Eriol smiled at his girlfriends love for making other people happy, quickly hugging tomoyo, who then looked at eriol, which in turn made her put the camera down.

"yes?" she asked.

"are you happy now that they are back together?" Eriol smiled at Tomoyo.

"Yep" she said dreamily.

"Good, then I can do this..." and he leaned down and kissed her which made her forget about filming the happy couple. But when she came back to reality. Poor Eriol, he will be missed.

Back with our happy couple...

"Syaoran, are you here to stay this time?" Sakura asked afraid he'd tell her he had to leave I the morning.

"Yeah, I am here to stay." He said, which brightened sakura's spirit. As they where about to lean in for a kiss they heard someone shouting.

"damn it Eriol, you made me loose some very good footage!"

sakura and syaoran looked at each other then burst out laughing! Which put a end to sakura's now perfect day.

the end

well I hope you liked it... if not oh well... it is a little rushed but I wanted to put it up for valentines day... so i'll probably goback through it latter for any things I over looked... oh, and the first not is a combo of what happened to a friend of mine and my other friends brothers notes he wrote... I just decided to mix the two! Well please review... and to all of those who read my other stories I will update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
